Breaking Boundries
by AkatsukiBlossom13
Summary: And it all started with a boy and a girl. "Maybe I'll see you around." he said with a wink. She smiled in response. "Yeah, maybe."


**Untitled**

_Click._

The echo of the flood lights being switched off rang through the arena. A singular spotlight was cast to the centre of the stage. My heart was pounding with the adrenaline rush that came with every show.  
" Alright girls, let's go kick some ass!" I shouted as we all high-fived.

There was a deafening roar coming from the crowd when we all bolted onto the stage and took our places. Red light pooled around each of us as I took the microphone from its stand. Running to the edge of the stage, I punched my fist in the air.

"Hello Tokyo!" I shouted, and I was greeted by another cry from the audience.

"We're gonna' be performing our new album, maybe a little surprise! So, without further introductions, we are... TORN PAPER HEARTS!"

My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my life.

"_**Fall!"**_

"Now The dark begins to rise  
Save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in"

"I Will Not Bow, I Will Not Break  
I Will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away"

"Fall!"

"Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in"

"I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away"

"And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away"

"You're right!"

"I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away"

"And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away"

"Fall!"

After screaming the last word, Sakura moving the front of the stage again.

"Are you guys enjoying yourselves tonight?!" she yelled to the crowd. Her answer was a round of screams and applause from the adoring fans.

"Since I promised a surprise at the beginning of the show, and this is our last song, her she is! Ladies and gentlemen, returning from her maternity leave, please welcome, Miss Hinata Hyuuga!

With that, an almighty cheer came up again and a shy blue haired girl came out onto the stage, waving as she walked. Taking her place behind her beloved piano, she smiled and blew a kiss to her hyperactive blonde husband who was jumping around in the front row.

"I love you Hinata!" he yelled, whilst waving to her.

Striking the first few chords on her guitar, Sakura being to sing.

"_**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone,  
Feels like it's all coming down.**_**"**

Ino and Temari joined in on their guitars, while Tenten followed with a steady beat on the drums

"_**She won't turn around.  
The shadows are long,  
and she fears if she cries that first tear,  
the tears will not stop raining down."**_

Tenten started to beat harder on her drums as soon as she heard Sakura playing louder and faster.

"_**So stand in the rain.  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down!  
You stand through the pain,  
you won't drown.  
And one day, what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain."  
**_  
Slowly, as Ino faded out, Temari continued with the bass line as Sakura's singing got softer.

"_**She won't make a sound.  
Alone in this fight with herself,  
and the fears whispering if she stands,  
she'll fall down.  
She wants to be found.  
The only way out is through everything she's running from.  
Wants to give up and lie down."**_

The heavy beat kicked in again as the girls played their instruments as hard as they could.

"_**So stand in the rain.  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down!  
You stand through the pain,  
you won't drown.  
And one day, what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain."**_

A roar rose from the crowd as Sakura came forward for her solo, with Tenten beating the drums harder. Finishing off, she let her guitar hang around her neck and sang softly as Hinata played on her piano.

"_**So stand in the rain.  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down!  
You stand through the pain,  
you won't drown.  
And one day, what's lost can be found."**_

The hard bass lines and drum beats kicked in again for the final time, as all the girls and the crowd started to sing along.

"_**So stand in the rain.  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down!  
You stand through the pain,  
you won't drown.  
And one day, what's lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain."**_

As the song finished, Hinata played her solo as everything died down, slowly fading to nothingness. The girls all smiled at each other when the crowd went wild, and Sakura put the mic back in place.

"That's it from us guys. You've been a wonderful crowd, and I hope I see you at our next show!"

Cries of 'Encore!' and 'You will!' came up as they waved.

"Thank you, and goodnight!" they yelled as they ran off stage.

Coming down from their high and packing up, Sakura told the girls to go ahead to the dressing room and see Hinata's new baby. They agreed and went off while she continued to put away her stuff. Suddenly, she was lifted off the ground and spun around. She screamed until she realised who it was. As he put her down, she punched him lightly in the chest.

"Deidara, I told you not to do that to me!" she scolded him.

He just laughed at her. "I just came to congratulate you on your show. It seems like it went pretty well for you guys. And it's all thanks to me!"

He sighed.

"God, I am so great." She hit him again

"Get over yourself Dei, or I'll hit harder" she said.

He gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't do that to me!"

"And why wouldn't I, hmm?" she asked moving away and putting her hands on her hips. He thought for a minute.

"Because you love me?" he hugged her again, nearly crushing her in the process.

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Yeah, I guess I do!" He smiled at her

"But that doesn't mean I can't hit you!" she said, before punching him in the arm and bolting off down the corridor to her dressing room.

"Ouch! Get back here, missy!" he yelled, running after her.

---

Now, I suppose you guys want an explanation on how we got like this. My fame and my fabulous love life. I thought so. Well, for this, I'll have to go waaaaay back to the beginning...


End file.
